


This is awkward

by writingintothevoid (omgdatphantho)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/writingintothevoid
Summary: Jonny walks in on Pat wearing his jersey. It causes Jonny to have feelings





	This is awkward

Jonny walks through the lobby of Pat’s building, waving at the receptionist as he passes by. His head sways to the beat of music coming through his headphones. His foot taps as the elevator ascends. He arrives at Pat’s door a few minutes later and slides his key into the lock.

Music rings throughout the space. Jonny would call out, but Pat wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. He shuts off his music and pockets his headphones. His shoes clatter against the wall in the foyer. With a quick detour to the fridge for a water bottle, he sets out to find Pat.

Following the music, Jonny pads down the hallway. Pat’s bedroom door is ajar and Jonny figures the music is coming from the speakers utop Pat’s dresser. Jonny opens the door without much thought.

“Kaner? Did-” The rest of the sentence dies on Jonny’s lips. The door bangs against the door stopper and Jonny’s mouth drops open. Pat whirls around and stares at Jonny with wide eyes. Jonny’s having a hard time processing what he saw. Neither say anything for a few minutes.

“Well, this is awkward,” Pat attempts to break the tension. He chuckles. Jonny’s face goes dark as he finally comes back to himself. Pat casts his eyes downward, knowing he’s about to get chastised.

“Is that my jersey?” Jonny asks through gritted teeth. Pat nods. Jonny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; slowly letting it out through his nose. “I need a verbal answer Kaner.” Pat clears his throat.

“Yes it is.”

“Please, for the love of god, tell me that you’re wearing underwear at least.” Pat appears to be swimming in Jonny’s jersey. He grabs one side and lifts it up. Obviously he’s wearing underwear. He wonders how much of a weirdo Jonny takes him for.

“Of course I am. Who do you take me for?”

“Honestly, I have no clue. I don’t know what to think right now. I walked in on my best friend dancing around his bedroom in nothing but one of my jersey’s and his underwear.”

“You say that like it’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.” Jonny sighs and rolls his eyes.

“That looks like one of my game jerseys.”

“It is. I stole it out of the laundry.” Jonny drops his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You-It’s-” Jonny sighs. “Ok. This might be one of the weirdest moments of my life. I’m not sure if I’m on hidden camera or something so I’m going to go.” Patrick opens his mouth to protest, but Jonny cuts him off with a glare. “We’re,” pointing between them, “going to talk about this after I’ve had to process what the hell has happened here.” With that, Jonny turns on his heel and strides down the hall.

Pat lets out a breath and collapses on his bed. The only sounds in the room is the music and his breathing. The music begins to grate on his nerves so, with a few fumbles, he clicks it off. The silence in the room is deafening though, and Pat groans as he flips over onto his back. He can feel the jersey material rub against his skin and he frowns. It’s not his fault that Jonny walked on him. Pat racks his brain, trying to figure out why Jonny would have been over in the first place. His eyes go wide with realization.

“Why are you calling me Kaner?” Jonny growls through the phone.

“We were suppose to play video games this afternoon weren’t we?” Jonny sighs and Patrick can see him rolling his eyes.

“Yes we were. You forgot. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jonny hangs up and Patrick huffs. This situation is his own fault. He forgot that he had made plans with Jonny. They talked about it that morning at practice, but it slipped his mind. If he would have remembered, Jonny wouldn’t have discovered is secret. It’s not something he does often, but it’s something he would have prefered Jonny never found out about. If frustration, Pat pulls off the jersey and changes.

~~~

Practice the next day was awkward to put it mildly. Every time Jonny looked at Patrick, there was a pinched expression on his face. They only interacted when they had to. Jonny was one of the first people to leave once practice was over.  Normally, he would wait for Pat instead of running away like a coward. The team picked up on the tension between them. They sent Pat confused and worried expressions after Jonny left. He shrugged at them off, but his heart clenched in his chest at the prospect of truely having messed up.

~~~

Jonny rushes through his front door, tripping over a rug and bumping into the wall. His gear bag slides off his shoulder and lands on the floor with a clatter. He hurries through the house, stripping his clothes off as he goes. He didn’t shower at the rink, wanting to get as far away from Pat as possible.

He steps underneath the spray, the cold water shocking his system. Seeing Pat at practice has caused anger to well up inside of him. He can’t even begin to comprehend Pat’s thought process. He thinks about the about the scene he stumbled onto yesterday. Pat’s pale thighs contrasting against the Hawk’s Red flashes behind his eyelids.

Jonny’s dick twitches at the image. He lets out a groan as his mind twists the image. Jonny sitting on Pat’s bed, watching his hips say in time to the music. Jonny can tell that there’s nothing underneath the jersey. His jersey. The nineteen standing out prominently. The imaginary Pat turns around and shakes his ass in Jonny’s direction. In real life, his cock swells further at the thought of his name splayed across Pat’s back.

Jonny wraps his hand around his hard cock. The Pat in his head is settled in his lap, grinding their crotches together. Jonny tightens his grip and his breath becomes labored. His other hand is gliding over his torso, much like the Pat in his head is doing. Too soon, Jonny comes with Pat’s name on his lips.

The semen washes down the drain. Jonny sags briefly against the shower wall, trying to catch his breath. Shame and confusion overtakes him. He hurries through the rest of his shower, hoping to leave the images in the secluded space.

~~~

The images don’t stay in the shower. They follow Jonny into his dreams and pop into his mind every time he sees Pat. They’re changing too. The images aren’t contained to Pat wearing his jersey. They’re of Pat naked, spread out under him, riding him, or on his knees. Jonny swears that he hasn’t jerked off this much since he first hit puberty. The whole situation has gotten out of hand.

He knows that he told Pat that they would talk once he’s calmed down about the stolen jersey, but he can’t even look at Pat. His mouth has an urge to blurt out embarrassing things. Things like: ‘I want to eat out your ass.’ or ‘Please let me fuck you.’. Those are statements that he shouldn’t be wanting to make about his best friend. Every time Jonny runs away, Pat’s left giving sad looks to his retreating backside. The team has been whispering about what’s going on, but no one has been brave enough to ask them outright.

~~~

Pat’s fuming as he gets out of his car. It’s been almost two weeks since Jonny walked in on him and Pat’s reached his limit. This whole fight, misunderstanding, whatever it is, has gotten completely out of hand. He figured that after a few days Jonny would make a joke about it and then they would go back to how they always are. Yet, Jonny can barely look at him and the ache it’s causing has grown inside Pat’s chest.

Jonny hears his front door slam open and shut as he’s pulling on his shirt. Another shameful shower after his workout has commenced. He was looking forward to wallowing on his couch. Obviously, someone upstairs has it out for him because he forgot he gave Pat a spare key. He’s not looking forward to the fallout that’s about to happen.

“Jonathan!” Patrick’s cry echoes throughout the space. With a sigh, Jonny pads down the hallway and into the living area. Pat’s standing outside of the kitchen, his arms folding across his chest and a red mess slung over his shoulder.

“You called?” Jonny asks, keeping his voice as flat as possible. Pat sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t get smart with me. We need to talk.” Jonny drops onto one of the kitchen stools. Pat moves to the opposite side of the counter, setting the red mass between them. On closer observation, Jonny sees that it’s a jersey.

“I told you that we would talk when I was ready,” Jonny states, grasping at straws. This is the closest they’ve been since that afternoon at Pat’s apartment, off the ice at least. Pat rolls his eyes and focuses his eyes on Jonny.

“Yep, that stopped being a viable option when you started physically running away from me.” Pat’s arms flail around as he speaks. Jonny raises an eyebrow at him and Pat throws his hands up with a huff. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t talk. I’ll talk and you listen.”

“Okay.” Jonny’s face goes blank and he folds his hands on top of the counter. Pat sighs, bites his lip, and runs his hand through his hair. He thought he had his speech prepared, but his mind has gone blank. He reminds himself that he’s here because Jonny has run from him one too many times. They can’t go on like this. It will start affecting the team and they can’t have that happening.

“Okay,” Pat starts. “Look,” he sighs, “you caught me having a private moment.” Jonny snorts. He thinks that a moment of insanity would be a more accurate description. If Pat wants to call it a private moment; then that’s on him. “Shut it. Like you’re one to talk,” Patrick continues and Jonny rolls his eyes. “I was having a private moment and you walked into something with no context. Instead of talking about it like normal people, we’ve let it pull us apart. I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable.” Jonny presses his lips together tightly. He takes a deep breath.

“Thanks for apologizing. I’m sorry that I let it get to this point. That we’ve become distant from each other. You didn’t make me uncomfortable at first.” Pat furrows his brow and tilts his head to the side.

“What do you mean ‘at first’?” Jonny bites his lip and looks to side. He takes a deep breath.

“Initially, I was mad because I didn’t understand what was going on or what I was looking at. As more time passed, the less I could be around you because I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Pat’s mouth drops open.

“You-You’ve been thinking about me dressed in your jersey?” Pat lets out a laugh in disbelief and Jonny huffs, turning his gaze back to Pat.

“Great. Laugh at me why don’t ya. So making me want to share things with you.” Pat takes a deep breath and reigns himself in. There’s a lingering smile on his face.

“What was I doing in these thoughts of yours Jonny? Was I dancing and being sexy for you?” Jonny turns bright pink and shock erupts over Pat’s face. “Oh my god Jonny!” Pat crows. Jonny huffs through is nose, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Shut up Patrick.” Pat takes a few breaths, his head spinning with the new information. He bites his lip and drops his chin to his chest.

“I was,” he whispers. Jonny furrows his brow and tilts his head in Pat’s direction.

“I’m sorry. What?” Pat sighs and lifts his head, not looking Jonny in the eye.

“I said I was dancing for you. That’s why I had the jersey.” He gestures to the red mass on the counter. “I’ve been wearing it on occasion.”

“You only dance in it?” Pat shrugs and Jonny furrows his brow.

“It always starts as dancing. I wanted to see what I looked like with your name and number, but then I started moving to a beat in my head. It turned into dancing to actual music, pretending you were watching me.” Pat trails off then.

“Do you cum at the end of these fantasies too?” Jonny blurts out. Pat’s eyes widen. He nods. Jonny lets out a slow breath.

“Me too.” They stare at each other for a moment before Jonny continues. “That’s why I’ve been avoiding you. I can’t stop thinking about it; thinking about you.” Pat bites his lip and inhales sharply. The air between them changes from thick with tension to heavy from longing.

They move at the same time, rounding the counter and crashing into each other. Their hands scramble for purchase as their mouths clash together. The kiss is messy and contains too many teeth. Jonny grabs Pat’s face and pulls him back slightly. Pat’s eyes scan Jonny’s face, searching for reassurance. They trade breaths for about thirty seconds until Jonny leans down and places a gentle kiss on Pat’s lips. Pat holds onto Jonny’s biceps and returns the kiss with equal tenderness.

“We’re idiots.” Pat murmurs against Jonny’s lips. Jonny smirks.

“Agreed.”


End file.
